Bloons Tower Defense 5
---- Click to play Bloons TD 5 on Ninja Kiwi. ---- is Ninja Kiwi's Bloons Tower Defense game that was officially released December 16, 2011 (December 13 for Ninja Kiwi accounts). According to Ninja Kiwi, the reason they released Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion was to tide the overwhelming demand for a new Bloons Tower Defense game, with BTD5 being so far from release at the time. This game is filled with new features such as: *Tunnels and moving parts for tracks. *The newest version other than BTD5 Deluxe & multi player. *23 Tracks all in all. *New tracks. There are 15 additional tracks added up in updates now. (The Rink, Snake River, Bloontonium Lab, Lightning Scar, Main Street, Dockside, Death Valley, Drag Strip, Space Truckin', Slalom, Downstream, Z Factor, The Eye, Brick Wall, and The Great Divide). *Extreme Difficulty introduced. *Z.O.M.G. addition. *Addition of towers such as Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and change of Simple Monkey Beacon to Monkey Village. *Camo Bloons come out in different kinds of bloons now, and stay camo until all layers of the bloon are popped or Signal Flare (from the mortar tower) is used. *Regrowth bloons added. *Daily Challenges added. *Special Missions added. *Special Agents added. *Monkey Money added. *Special Abilities added. *Specialty Buildings added. *Accounts **Uses NK Coins/kreds **Awesome Points *3D-Tracks *2 paths in 4 upgrades for towers instead of 1 and their respective Special Abilities! *XP in unlocking tower upgrades *More surprises and bonuses! *Improved more than 17 towers. *Premiums using Monkey Money in the current game/track added. *Reverse Mode added *Achievements for Awesome Points added. *Fast track mode unlocked for $3000 monkey money added *Co-op mode added News and Updates thumb|300px|right|BTD5 Official Trailer thumb|300px|right|BTD5 First 20 Levels video released prior to game's release On November 29th, 2011, Who Wants to be a Blooninaire was released. On December 1st, 2011, a teaser site for Bloons TD 5 was released, with lots of new information and images, among many other things. This teaser site (www.btd5.com) is no longer available. On December 5th, 2011, a video of the first 20 levels gameplay was released on the NK blog. On December 13th, 2011, the game was released for all Ninja Kiwi accounts. On December 16th, 2011, the game was officially released to the public. On January 13th, 2012, a new Special Agent was added to the game. The Meerkat Spy grants Camo Bloon detection to towers in its radius and costs $60 Monkey Money. On January 19th, 2012, a Treasure Chest at the Main Menu was added, giving free Monkey Money daily for Ninja Kiwi account users. On January 27th, 2012, Daily Challenges were added where the player can earn Monkey Money for every challenge they complete. A unique challenge is available everyday. On February 2nd, 2012, a new track was released in the game. The track is called The Rink and is a beginner track. On February 10th, 2012, Special Missions were added to the game, with 2 missions available: Full House and MOAB Madness. On February 24th, 2012, an update was added, allowing Double XP until February 26th, 2012. On March 1st, 2012, a new Special Agent the Bloonsday Device was added. At a price of $500 Monkey Money, it is expensive, but with an amazing power to zap bloons from the sky! On March 8th, 2012, 4 new Special Missions added: Short-Lived, Fast Upgrades, Special Agents Only and There Can Be Only One. On March 15th, 2012, the Spike Factory tower was released in BTD5. On March 22nd, 2012, all Premiums went on sale for 30% off (in store AND in cash) until March 25th, 2012. There were also big balance changes to the game (full patch notes on http://ninjakiwi.com/Forum/...#post70651). On March 29th, 2012, a new special agent called the Tribal Turtle was released. It is unique in that it can be placed in both land and water. New artwork was added so that a different portrait will show above the target priority when a tower is upgraded. Furthermore, the music was changed to a higher pitch. On April 4th, 2012, new maps were released: Snake River, an Intermediate Difficulty track, and Bloontonium Lab, the first Extreme Difficulty track. On April 12th, 2012, more Special Missions were added: Covert Pops, a mission full of Camo Bloons and Protect Monkey Town, with a Monkey Town in the centre of the map to protect! Also, Round 65 became harder as 2 B.F.B.s were added to it. On April 19th, 2012, Special Agent Pros were added to the game. These are permanent upgrades for Special Agents after being placed down a certain number of times. The times required are different for each Special Agent. On April 23rd, 2012, replaying tracks already completed will yield 20% of original Monkey Money reward. Also, if the player clicks on the signboard in the lower-left corner of the main screen, detailed information about update news will appear. On April 26th, 2012, a double Monkey Money weekend was added as an update, providing double Monkey Money for all tracks, Daily Challenges rewards, Special Missions, Treasure Chest, even double the original amount of Monkey Money for Premium purchases! New Monkey Money purchase options were added to the Premium Store, with players seeing Huge Pile O' Monkey Money and Mountain O' Monkey Money for the first time. On May 2nd, 2012, Daily Challenge Vaults were released, allowing all previous Daily Challenges to be played again, albeit with only 40% of the original Monkey Money reward. On May 10th, 2012, two new tracks were released: Lightning Scar, a new Advanced Difficulty track and Main Street, a less challenging Extreme track. On May 17th, 2012, 2 new agents were released: the Pontoon and Portable Lake. These new "terrain agents" allow water and land-exclusive towers to be placed on land and water respectively, via the use of the Special Agents. In addition, the March Daily Challenge Vault was released, and the "Otherworldly" achievement was removed from the game. On May 24th, 2012, the Wizard Lord special mission was added. This powerful new Special Mission provides a free, exclusive tower called the Wizard Lord, upgraded 4/4 with Monkey Apprentice upgrades. However, it absorbs the most expensive tower on the field every second round and Super Monkey Storms are disabled in-game. On May 31st, 2012, players could earn double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) until June 3rd. On June 7th, 2012, the "Summer Bonus" update was released, including double XP and double Monkey Money until June 10th. Also, new brighter colors was added to the main menu screen. On June 14th, 2012, Specialty Buildings were added to the game, introducing the Dart Training Facility, Tack Research Center, Boomererang Dojo, Bombing Range and the Mage Spire; the main menu screen was also modified with extra room provided for Specialty Buildings. On June 21st, 2012, 5 more Specialty Buildings were added, including the Ice Fortress, Ninja Academy, Spikes R Us, Mortar Emplacement and the Ace Private Hangar. On June 28th, 2012, an option was added in-game to allow the player to purchase Monkey Money without having to go to the Premium Store to buy it. Double Monkey Money came again until July 4th. You can also buy Premium Upgrades with Monkey Money before you start a game as temporary perks that exist only for that game. Also, prices of some Premium Upgrades were increased. On July 5th, 2012, the last five Specialty Buildings were added: the Pirate Cove, Glue Supply Depot, Dartling Ammo Dump, Rifle Range, and the Super Monkey Lair. On July 12, 2012, the April Daily Challenge Vault was released, along with a Treasure Chest Monkey Money multiplier for the players who log into Bloon Tower Defense 5 for multiple days in a row. The multiplier caps at 5 but the player's streak does not. On July 19th, 2012, a new Intermediate Difficulty track called Dockside was released. On July 27th, 2012, all premiums were on a 30% sale until July 29th. Furthermore, Double Cash was removed from the Premium Store. On August 2nd, 2012, a new Expert track called Death Valley, was released. Also, the price for Lightning Bolt was increased. On August 10th, 2012, the May Daily Challenge Vault was released. Also, the Mega Monkey Everything Pack was reduced in price to 250 NK coins. On August 17th, 2012, a new Expert track called Drag Strip, was released. On August 22nd, Bloons TD 5 was released on Kongregate. All players playing BTD5 on Kongregate will need to use Kreds, the Kongregate premium currency, to purchase premiums. On August 23rd, 2012 there was double Monkey Money until August 26th, 2012. On August 30th, 2012, a new Beginner track called Space Truckin' was released. On September 6th, 2012, another new Intermediate track named Slalom was released. Also, logged in users will now have their username displayed on left side of "Rank" in main menu, while logged out users will have "Guest" displayed instead. On September 14th, 2012, the June Daily Challenge Vault was released. On September 20th, 2012, all premiums received a 30% discount until September 23rd. On September 27th, 2012, the Bloonsday Device was reduced in price to $250 Monkey Money. Furthermore, all regular Special Agents that the player has purchased or purchases will become Special Agent Pros temporarily until October 1, 2012. Any agents bought during this period also counted towards pro count. On October 4th, 2012, there was double Monkey Money until October 7th, 2012. On October 11th, 2012, the July Daily Challenge Vault was released. On October 18th, 2012, all Specialty Buildings were temporarily available along with their third tier upgrades until October 25th. On October 25th, 2012, there was Double Monkey Money until October 28th, 2012. On November 1st, 2012, the August Daily Challenge Vault was released. On November 8th, 2012, a new track on Advanced Difficulty, Downstream, was released. On November 15th, 2012, a new option was added to play tracks on Reverse Mode; when the "reverse" box is checked, bloons come from the exits and exit at the entrances. On November 23rd, 2012, the September Daily Challenge Vault was released. On November 30th, 2012, all Special Agents were pro until December 3rd. On December 7th, 2012, all Specialty Buildings were available for free use until December 10th. On December 13th, 2012, two new tracks, Z Factor (a Beginner Track) and The Eye (an Advanced Track) were released. On December 19th, 2012, there was double Monkey Money and 30% off premiums until January 8th. On January 17th, 2013, the October Daily Challenge Vault was released. On January 31th, 2013, the November Daily Challenge Vault and a new Beginner Difficulty track named Brick Wall was released. On February 7th, 2013, all Special Agents were pro until February 14th. On February 15th, 2013, a new option was added to play tracks on Fast-Track Mode. The player starts on round 26 with $5000 Money. The mode can be unlocked for $3000 Monkey Money. On March 25th, 2013, Co-op Mode was added to BTD5, featuring new tracks exclusive to Co-op Mode including Alpine Lake, Haunted Swamp, Cash Money and Spider Map. On May 1st, 2013, a new advanced track called The Great Divide was released. On May 27th, 2013, the December and January Daily Challenge Vaults were released. Towers Special Agents *Portable Lake - "Nowhere to float your boat? Smart Monkeys know they can place a Portable Lake on land, allowing any water unit to be deployed within its waters." Cost: 40 MM. *Pontoon - "Place almost any land tower on water with the Pontoon! Deploy the Pontoon on water, then place your land tower on top." Cost: 40 MM. *Tribal Turtle - "Tribal Turtle can live on land or water. Throws spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to ceramic bloons, and can pop lead or frozen bloons." Cost: 85 MM. *Bloonsday Device - "The apex of monkey tech, the otherworldly Bloonsday Device gives you temporary control of their orbital strike satellite, whose beam destroys all bloons and does big damage to MOAB - class bloons." Cost: 250 MM. *Meerkat Spy - "Meerkat Spy has no attack, but instead uses his super keen senses to spot Camo Bloons, granting Camo Detection to all towers within his radius." Cost: 60 MM. *Beekeeper - "This special agent has a hive of angry bees that zip to their targets and sting bloons until all layers are popped. Stingers can't get through lead or ice but regrower bloons beware." Cost: 120 MM. *Super Monkey Storm - "It's a bird, it's a plane. it's a squadron of flying super powered laser-beamin' monkeys who destroy every bloon on the screen and do big damage to MOAB class bloons. Cost: 50 MM. *Angry Squirrel - "Armed with sharp acorns, this special agent goes berserk when bloons leak. For a few seconds, he attacks super fast, can spot camo, and pop lead." Cost: 60 MM. *Bloonberry Bush - "Place this fast-growing bloon killer right on the track. Loses a thorn for each bloon popped, but grows 5 thorns between rounds, up to 200. You protect it, it'll protect you." Cost: 50 MM. Tracks There are 23 tracks all in all. 300px-Monkey Lane-1-.jpg|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path Tehrink.jpg|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Z Factor.png|Z Factor Dibujo.jpg|Brick Wall Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Dockside.png|Dockside Slalom.png|Slalom Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.jpg|Switch Lightning Scar.PNG|Lightning Scar Downstream.png|Downstream The Eye.jpg|The Eye Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip Bloon.png|Blontonium Lab Main Street.jpg|Main Street 'Beginner:' Monkey Lane A long and grassy track. The first beginner track at all. This track has tunnels that bloons can go through. Towers cannot attack bloons but can attack MOABs when they're floating in the tunnels. There is no water on this track. Park Path A clean, nice environmental, long and curvy track. There is water in the form of a stream in this track. Tack Shooters are good where the track has U-Turns. A nice area in the center of the track is good for a few Monkey Buccanners where it covers almost the whole track! The Rink This track is based on an icy rink. The shape of the track is similar to a Mac's command key. There is water in this track as a hole in the ice which can fit up to 3 Monkey Buccaneers. Penguins can be seen sliding across the track. This is the easiest track, since bloons come near the middle 4 times. It's best to put a good tower in the middle, such as a super monkey. This track was added February 2, 2012. Space Truckin' A loopy track. Located in space. The 4 planets will loop until the end. You cannot place towers in the sun but only in the planets (The water on Earth is for Monkey Buccaneers). You can even put towers on the moon. This is good for Ice Towers and Tack Shooters because of the loopy parts. You can see some falling comets there. This track was added August 30, 2012. Z Factor Z Factor is one of the beginner tracks added on December 13, 2012. A stony track with 2, gray paths. The form of bloons' path is wavy in a form of Z. This is the only beginner track in BTD Series that has 2 paths. This is good for ice towers and tack shooters at its centerpart of two paths. No water in this area. Brick Wall A land with flowery, grassy scenery. Brick Wall is one of the beginner tracks added on February 1, 2013. A shaped-like claw track. Best for Tack Shooters and Ice Towers. The bloons follow the brick wall back and forth to the exit, Hence the name. There is water in the form of two ponds separated each other that can buccaneers placed in it. 'Intermediate:' Snake River Located in a river. A curvy track in which bloons cross through two rivers which converge into one. There is a bit of water at the edge of the river. This track has opposite counterparts to the track Lightning Scar. This track was added in April 4, 2012. Bloon Circles A track in a wheat field that look like crop circles. The track splits in two and bloons go in a loop in some parts. A vehicle can be seen of bottom-left and a scarecrow on the top-right. No water in this track. Archipelago A track that is a group of islands. This is the 1st Intermediate with lots of water. This track is mostly water with a few islands and a shipwreck in the top corner. Good track for Monkey Buccaneers and Tribal Turtles. Dockside Located at a dock. With boats and ships, you can place towers there. There is lots of water and the bloons come from the top right corner. This is the 2nd track which has a lots of water. They move around and exit at the bottom left corner. This track was added July 19, 2012. Slalom Similarly to The Rink, this track is located in the cool icy areas. There are mountainous areas, roadmarks, rocks, trees and skies.Bloons move down from the top, performing 6 U-turns before exiting. A decent patch of water in the near the middle of the map. This track was added September 6, 2012. 'Advanced:' Mount Magma A desolated track. A track based on a volcano (specifically, the setting for the final stage of Bloons 2). In original mode, Bloons spiral in the center and go out to 4 different paths. In reverse mode, You place your towers on the side of the volcano, but not in the lava. The places of towers divides into 4. No water here. Switch In a mechanical pipewall. A pipe like track that branches in two that is grey in color. In the center there is a cog that switches and rotates every few rounds, opening and closing paths. When both switched ups and downs, it is difficult to pop bloons because they are separated and further each from other. There is no water. Lightning Scar Located at the barrens. Paths are straight. This track has opposite counterparts to the track Snake River. A flash track that resembles a lightning bolt. In original mode, Bloons come from the top and split into 2 paths on the bottom. In reverse mode, Bloons come from 2 paths at the bottom and splits out into 1 path. The path is looked-like an ash. There is no water. This track was added May 10, 2012. Downstream Silent, fresh, grassy environment. A track in a riverlike form, composed of 3 small islands on the river, In original mode, The bloons appear in on the top, which has 2 entrances; and exits to the bottom, which has 4 exits; this means one path for the entrance is equals to 2 paths for the exit. There is water on the river, but it is colored moss-green. This track was added on November 8, 2012. The Eye A track shaped like an eye. The eye seems to be made of colored stone tiles. There are 4 paths. They form in 1 U-turn each path. In the centerpart of the eye, the tower that is good to place on it is the ice tower with its upgrade (Arctic Wind, path 1). There is no water. This track was added on December 12, 2012. The Great Divide Two separate, identical paths with a large crack/crevice in the middle, Hence, the name itself. This is considerably hard due to its paths. One entrance and one exit each path. There is no water. This track was added on May 1, 2013. 'Expert:' Clock A track on a clock. Depending on where the clock hands point, that is where the bloons go. The clock looks like Big Ben. No water on this track. (Unlocked at Rank 28) Castle A track that is on the top of a castle. In original, The bloons come out of two different paths, which they are farther each other, and meet at the end. In reverse, The bloons appear on top, and separates each other with 2 different paths. This is considerably harder than Main Street and this is harder than Clock. The water here is in the form of a moat. (Unlocked at Rank 34) Death Valley Located in the mountainous desert. This is a very hard track that the 2 paths can't meet. There are 2 paths: Above is the longer path; the other one below is the shorter path. In original, The bloons starts to appear from the left and exits to the right. There is no water. This track was added August 02, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 40) Drag Strip Two separate parallel paths which take on the appearance of race track. The bloons move from right to left. At the beginning of each round, a cart on each track move across as an animation, with a Technological Terror on one and a Master of Fire on another. There is no water. The bloons followed the black paths in a zigzag way to avoid difficult as Main Street . This track was added August 17, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 41) 'Extreme:' Main Street Located at the street itself. A track that is on an intersection of a street. The Bloons come from the top and right and go straight across. There is a little spot of water in the corner, which has duckies in it. As with Bloontonium Lab, there are no saves. It costs 25 Monkey Money to play. This is considerably easier than the Expert Track "Castle" due to the paths of the track Castle are farther each other. This track was added May 10, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 50.) Rewards: *Easy: 50 Awesome Points and 100,000 XP *Medium: 125 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Hard: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP Bloontonium Lab A track shaped like a radioactive symbol. The tracks are extremely short, making this track very difficult (possibly even the hardest within the entire BTD series). Also, you cannot save your round progress on this track, it costs 50 Monkey Money to attempt the track. This track was added April 4, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 60.) Rewards: *Easy: 100 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Medium: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP *Hard: 500 Awesome Points and 1,000,000 XP Trivia *This is the first Bloons TD game in which you have to unlock the upgrades for each tower. *A certain rank to unlock the expert and extreme tracks. *Since the new Tribal Turtle Special Agent was added, the music has gotten faster-paced and new pictures appear for each specific upgrade. *The sounds heard for upgrading towers and popping bloons are sounds from Bloons 2. *Unlike BTD4, BTD4 Expansion, or Bloons TD 4 iOS, the player needs to collect the bananas from the Banana Farms. *A green floppy disk symbol ( ) in the upper-right corner means that your internet connection is fine, while a red/orange one ( ) means that your game has not synchronized with the Ninja Kiwi server, and you can lose all your future progress, until it changes back to green again. You won't earn Monkey Money, Awesome Points or medals when the game is not synchronized. *The difficulty of each track, is how challenging the track is to beat, but the three difficulties for each track (Easy, Medium, and Hard) only change the price of everything, how many rounds you have to pass, how many lives you have, and how fast the bloons move. *This game has the 3rd online animation style in Bloons series, the first is the animation used in Bloons and in the first 5 BTD games, and the second is the animation used in Bloons 2 and Bloons Blast. *This is the first Bloons TD that has bonuses like 30% off premiums, bonus double monkey money, and a lot more! *When you unlock a new upgrade, it will show the picture and name of the previous upgrade (for example, "Destroyer level up!"). *Because it changes every round, and is not set in the script, the Clock track is only one in the Bloons Tower Defense series that you can build towers on a section of the bloons' path. *The Extreme Difficulty has no saves, costs Monkey Money for each attempt, in return for high XP and Awesome Point rewards. *This is the first BTD series introduced the Extreme difficulty, the 3 modes added namely reverse, co-op, and fast-track mode, and introduced the special agents. Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 5